Sakura, flor de cerejeira
by Neferure
Summary: Sakura, Kakashi, o que pode acontecer que muda a vida destes dois por completo.UA


**Eu amo taboos, e por isso decidi escrever uma Sakura/Kakashi. E bem pd se dixer ke é um presente, não de anos mas, pd ser uma prenda de natal atraxada. ;p Esta é pa ti Danny.**

* * *

Sakura olhou-se ao espelho, pela enésima vez naquele dia. Estava bastante pálida, e com as maiores olheiras que algum dia tivera. Não dormira toda a noite, tinha dado voltas e voltas na cama, apenas concentrada naquele que era o seu maior problema. Ainda não o contara a ninguém, nem sabia como havia de contar. Mas Sasuke iria saber, acabaria por descobrir de qualquer maneira, então o melhor mesmo era ser ela a contar.  
Como é que aquilo lhe podia ter acontecido? Ela tinha apenas 12 anos, era considerada ainda como uma criança… então como conseguiria ela tomar conta de uma verdadeira criança?  
Olhou o seu reflexo, estava horrível, completamente destroçada, extremamente pálida, e sem qualquer vontade de fazer o que quer que fosse. Só queria voltar para a cama, e que quando acordasse, todo aquilo não passa-se de um terrível pesadelo.  
Porque isto acontecera, justo agora? Mas o pior não era a gravidez em si, era o pai.  
Ela não sabia quem era o pai da criança. Como pudera ser tão descuidada?  
Tomou um banho rápido, e arrastou-se de volta ao quarto, onde vestiu o seu kimono habitual. Voltou á casa de banho para arranjar maquilhagem que conseguisse disfarçar a pele pálida e os traços de uma noite mal dormida. Passado meia hora, finalmente saiu da casa de banho, o seu estado lastimável tinha sido completamente apagado por inúmeras camadas de maquilhagem.  
Saiu de casa, em direcção á casa do Uchiha, decidida a contar que estava grávida.  
Nesse momento lembranças invadiram-lhe a mente.

Flash back  


_Chovia fortemente, e Sakura continuava sentada naquele balouço, seu companheiro desde infância, a única coisa que a protegia daquela forte chuva era uma árvore fina e frágil, mas que como todo na vida, um dia iria ser uma enorme árvore.  
- Se continuares aí, vais-te constipar. – Disse uma voz masculina.  
- Kakashi-sensei… – disse a rapariga de cabelos rosas, sem tirar os olhos do chão.  
- Como teu sensei, é meu dever guiar-te pelo bom caminho, e por isso, ordeno-te que vás para casa. – disse sorrindo por trás da sua habitual máscara.  
- Eu não quero… - antes que Sakura disse-se mais alguma coisa, Kakashi pegou nela, e pôs-se a caminho de casa.  
- Teimosia é algo que não combina contigo, Sakura. – A rapariga corou ao encontrar os olhos do seu sensei mas, logo desviou o rosto para ver a sua casa erguer-se no horizonte.  
Encharcada dos pés á cabeça, Sakura atirou-se para a cama. Depois de pousar Sakura, Kakashi permaneceu onde estava enquanto olhava a jovem Haruno atirar-se para a cama, e ficar a observar o tecto.  
- As roupas estam molhadas. - disse Kakashi quando a rapariga olhou para ele.  
- Eu já troco... - Disse Sakura, se levantando e andando até mais perto de Kakashi. - Pode ir Kakashi-sensei. - Kakashi não se conseguia controlar mais, dentro de si, algo quente começava a crescer, enquanto olhava para a rapariga. Ela vestia uma camisola branca e fina, que molhada, deixava transparecer o corpo da Haruno, que com a sua inocência não reparava no olhar que Kakashi lhe lançava.  
- Sakura... - Kakashi foi-se aproximando da rapariga vagarosamente. O espaço entre os dois, era apenas de alguns centímetros. - é melhor vestires alguma coisa rápido. - disse fechando os olhos e voltando-se para a saída. Não podia descontrolar-se, ela era sua aluna. Antes que pudesse sair Sakura segurou-lhe o braço com toda a sua força.  
- Fica comigo esta noite, por favor. - Os olhos esmeralda da rapariga, encontraram o único olho visível do seu sensei, que a olhava surpreso.  
- Nã... é melhor não... - " Porque é que isto só me acontece a mim? Eu não posso ficar, iria-me descontrolar e... " Os olhos da rapariga começaram a brilhar, ela iria começar a chorar. - Não, Sakura... - Kakashi abraçou-a tentando fazer com que ela não chora-se. Odiava vê-la chorar.  
- Porque é que eu afasto todos á minha volta? O Sasuke...  
- Esquece o Sasuke. - Disse Kakashi olhando Sakura nos olhos. - Sempre choras-te por ele, sempre correste atrás dele... deixa que desta vez seja ele a vir atrás de ti. - Kakashi tinha razão e Sakura sabia-o, ela apenas se deixou envolver pelos braços fortes dele enquanto deitou a cabeça no seu peito. Sakura sentia-se bem e deixou-se levar, enquanto fechava os olhos e dava um pequeno sorriso de satisfação. Ter o corpo da rapariga perto do seu, fez Kakashi começar a sentir o auto-controlo.  
O desejo que sentia pela rapariga crescia cada vez mais dentro dele, enquanto ela apenas se deixava estar, sem se mexer. Estiveram abraçados uns cinco minutos, até que a rapariga levantou a cabeça para olhar Kakashi nos olhos. Passaram alguns segundos a olhar um para o outro enquanto que as suas bocas se iam aproximando timidamente, até que finalmente se uniram. Nenhum deles sabia o porquê de estarem a fazer aquilo e ambos sabiam que era errado mas, o desejo que sentiam era mais forte do que qualquer duvida.  
Kakashi apertou a Haruno, puxando-a para mais perto de si, aprofundando o beijo. Sakura sentia-se nas nuvens, nunca tinha experimentado aquela sensação, nem mesmo quando beijava Sasuke. Nunca tinha sentido como se tivesse borboletas no estômago, naquele momento nada mais existia, apenas ela e Kakashi, que já não controlava as acções do seu corpo. O beijo que de inicio era doce tornava-se cada vez mais intenso, ambos sentiam que precisavam daquilo. Kakashi subiu uma das suas mão até á cabeça da rapariga, enquanto acariciava os seus sedosos cabelos, a outra mão passeava pelas costas da rapariga fazendo-a arrepiar-se.  
A mão esquerda dela, percorria as costas do Kakashi,enquanto a outra agarrava fortemente o cabelo branco do Hatake. Kakashi largou o cabelo da Sakura e juntamente com a outra mão, aventuraram-se por debaixo da roupa molhada da rapariga.  
As mãos quentes de Kakashi contra a pele fria do seu corpo, fez Sakura arrepiar-se e dar um pequeno suspiro, que não passou despercebido pelo Hatake, que rapidamente retirou a blusa da rapariga, deixando o sutian da rapariga.  
Enquanto passava as suas mãos pela camisola do sensei, tirando-a, mostrando o tronco definido do Hatake. Perante aquela imagem, Sakura corou.  
- Linda... - Kakashi susurrou enquanto acariciava o ventre da jovem, e lhe beijava docemente o pescoço. Sakura dava pequenos gemidos, fazendo o outro sentir-se cada vez mais excitado.  
O sensei desceu as mãos, enquanto despia as calças da rapariga, deixando-a apenas de roupa interior, pegando-a ao colo, Kakashi levou-a até á cama onde a deitou. Beijou-lhe o pescoço novamente, enquanto que com a outra mão, acariciava os peitos da rapariga.  
Sakura nunca tinha chegado tão longe com Sasuke, nunca se sentira preparada. Não sabia o que fazer devido á sua inexperiência, então apenas se deixou levar, deixou que as suas mãos passeassem livremente pelo corpo do homem á sua frente, pela primeira vez desde que se lembrava, sentia-se bem, com outra pessoa que não fosse o Sasuke. Delicadamente Sakura começou a retirar as calças do sensei. Ambos tinham apenas a roupa interior. As mãos fortes de Kakashi, despiram rapidamente o que Sakura ainda tinha vestido, e Sakura seguiu-o retirando-lhe a única peça de roupa que ele ainda tinha.  
Kakashi parou por uns momentos e olhou nos olhos da rapariga pedindo autorização para continuar. Seria difícil parar naquele momento mas, ele não iria fazer nada que a Haruno não quisesse. Ela deu um sorriso tímido em resposta. Ele penetrou-a o mais docemente que podia. Um pouco sangue escorreu de dentro dela, enquanto ela gemia de dor. Logo, os gemidos de dor, foram substituídos por gemidos de prazer. O ritmo das penetrações começaram a aumentar. Sakura cravou as unhas nas costas do Hatake, encostou a sua boca ao ouvido dele e sussurrou.  
- Amo-te. - Nunca pensara dizer aquilo para alguém que não fosse Sasuke. Depois disso ambos gozaram juntos, ambos estavam exaustos, apenas se deitaram e adormeceram.  
Na manhã seguinte, Kakashi já não estava lá, no seu lugar estava um bilhete. Ao lê-lo uma fina lágrima percorreu-lhe o rosto, muitas outras se seguiram a esta. Ele estava certo, todo não passara de um erro...  
_

Fim do Flash back

Desde esse dia, eles nunca falaram sobre o que tinha acontecido. Sobre o que nunca devia ter acontecido. Depois daquele dia, Sasuke tinha-lhe pedido desculpa, e eles tinham voltado a andar. Pela primeira vez fizeram amor. Mas para Sakura não era a mesma coisa. Desde o dia em que fizera amor com Kakashi, Sakura deixara de sentir atracção por Sasuke, apenas mantinha aquela relação por hábito.  
Chegou á casa do Sasuke e tocou á campainha. O coração batia a mil. Qual seria a sua reacção, quando lhe conta-se que estava grávida?  
- Sakura... - Sasuke abriu a porta, e encarou Sakura com um meio sorriso.  
- Percisamos de falar. - disse Sakura, sem encarar o rapaz. O rapaz perdeu o sorriso e encarou-a sério. Ela nunca tinha falado assim para ele.  
- Que aconteceu? - Perguntou á Haruno enquanto dava espaço para esta entrar. Sakura sentou-se no sofá da sala e encarou-o.  
- Sasuke, eu não sabia como dizer-te isto, passei a noite a dar voltas na cama a pensar na melhor maneira... e decidi que o melhor era simplesmente contar-te. - Sakura olhou para a parede á sua frente, e hesitante começou - Sasukeeuestougrávida. - Disse rapidamente.  
Mesmo tendo dito aquilo muito rápido, Sasuke consegui perceber a rapariga, e olhou-a perplexo.  
- O quê?  
- Eu estou grávida. - Sakura olhou para ele.  
- E o que estás a pensar fazer?  
- Tê-lo, e tomar conta dele.  
- Eu não vou assumir essa criança. - Sakura levantou-se, e foi até ele, o auto-controle preste a desaparecer.  
- Eu também não perder mais o meu tempo contigo. Tu não prestas. - E foi embora deixando um Uchiha perplexo para trás.  
Andava pelas ruas rapidamente, nem prestando atenção ás pessoas que a chamavam. Quando chegou ao parque, sentou-se no primeiro baloiço que encontrou. Olhou para os próprios pés enquanto pensava no que fazer a seguir, e assim passou o resto da tarde.  
Anoitecia, não queria ir para casa, decidiu ir dar uma volta até ao bosque. Chegou ao pé de um lago, deitou-se e pôs os pés dentro de água. Fechou os olhos.  
- Uma paisagem muito gira sem duvida mas, não devias estar já em casa? - Sakura assustou-se, e levantou-se num pulo, para encarar a pessoa que a assustara.  
- Kakashi...  
- Está frio. Não devias estar na rua.  
- Deixa-me sozinha, não me apetece ir para casa. - E voltou a olhar para o lago.  
- Que aconteceu? - Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas ela olhou para ele.  
- Eu EStou grávida, e o Sasuke não quer assumir a criança. Eu não tenho condições para tomar conta dela sozinha. - Kakashi abraçou-a.  
- Não precisas. Eu vou estar sempre aqui.  
- Kakashi... tu dizes-te...  
- Esquece o que eu disse. Esquece o passado, e vive o presente da melhor maneira que possas. - Sakura deu um sorriso tímido, e beijaram-se. Como se esperassem por aquele beijo á muito tempo. Naquele momento uma chuva de borboletas, rodeou-os enquanto se beijavam sob a lua cheia.

* * *

**Não tinha nada pa fazer, apetecia-me escrever, então escrevi esta coisa, a que chamei de fic.**

**É a primeira vez que escrevo uma beca de hentai, por isso se estiver muito mau, é normal. xD**

**Espero ke gostem.**

**Ja ne**


End file.
